Pandora Hearts: A New Chain
by nathaliaf
Summary: <html><head></head>Uh oh! Oz and the gang have found another chain and it turns out to be Break's cousin. Who's Break's cousin, well, read to find out!</html>


**Pandora**

**Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

***Oz Bezarius***

"Gil!"

No answer.

"Gil!"

Nothing.

"Gilbert Nightray! Your master is calling you!"

Still nothing.

An echo repeated Oz Bezarius' demanding statements, coming from an endless alley in which he found himself standing in. His golden-blonde hair let itself fly among the eerie wind from beyond the alley. Oz squinted his green eyes, looking down the dark alley. As sure as he was before about Gil being down there, now he was beginning to doubt it. Gilbert always answered the fifteen-year-old Oz, no matter what the circumstance.

"Gil..." he asked, one last time.

"What?"

Oz whipped his head around, trying to find the face belonging to the mysterious voice.

There it was.

A pale face surrounded by shoulder-length, seaweed-like, onyx hair that framed blazing-gold eyes. The young man of twenty-four was clad in a black top hat, a black knee-length coat, black pants, black shoes, and white gloves. Gil was glaring at Oz in anger and annoyance. The reason for his annoyance was a young girl of around fifteen, who had purple eyes and long brown hair, tugging on his hair.

"Alice, cut it out!" Gil shouted angrily, waving his fist at Alice.

She let go, relentlessly, copied Gilbert's stance, and shrieked, "Gilbert, you seaweed head! Do you think I want to touch your hair! It's just that there was a bit of fluff on the ends!"

"A bit? A bit! You nearly yanked all my hair out!"

"I kinda got carried away..." 3 (face)

"Uh... (sigh)" Oz sighed as the two continually shared insults and a few choice words, "Come on guys, we have to go! Break thinks he's spotted another Chain at the edge of town!"

As the three were walking together, albeit unwillingly, a small girl of around thirteen dashed around a corner. She peeked at the three through grey eyes that were hidden by short semi-white hair. She was clad in blue and white attire in which she nimbly moved about in. This young girl's name was Echo. Echo, and that's it. She's the servant to Vincent Nightray, a mad, childish "brother" of Gilbert who treats dear Echo like a rag doll that he has just ripped the head off of. Mad as he is, Echo still remains loyal to Vincent. She has nowhere else to go…

**Chapter 2**

***Gilbert Nightray***

"Oz, d'you know about Lucy?"

"Who's Lucy?" Oz asked.

"She was…Break's…cousin…" Gil stammered.

"What! Break has a cousin! Wait…then…wouldn't she be really old or dead right about now?"

"Yeah! Wund sheh buh ded!" came the voice of Alice, muffled by the meat that she was eating.

Gil scratched his neck in embarrassment and looked away, "Uh…I don't know, exactly…but I think she's really young…uh toddler young…uh…Break will explain…"

When the three got to the house, they heard a piercing scream.

"Sharon!" Oz shouted. He raced inside, and the rest followed. When he got there, Oz slammed open the sitting room door. Inside were Sharon Rainsworth and Xerxes Break. Sharon, a pretty, young girl who had tan hair, was sitting on the edge of the couch on which Break, a seemingly young man with white hair and one red eye, was lying down on. He looked odd, the back of his hand on his forehead, his eye looking toward the ceiling, perhaps about to faint.

"Break!" Oz ran to the faint man's side, "Sharon, what happened? Did he hurt himself? Is his seal aching? Did he break a bone? What?"

Sharon sniffed, "I don't know…Break, what did happen?"

Alice and Gil were sitting in nearby chairs, Gil sulking, and Alice noisily chomping on a chicken leg, neither paying any attention to Break, Sharon, or Oz.

Break weakly turned and looked at Oz and Sharon, "It…it's my…"

"What, Break?" the two shouted together.

"It's my…d...diabetes…"

"What?" the two shouted incredulously.

And Gilbert exploded, "Seriously, Break! That's what this is about! Your diabetes! We have more important things to get to! And I told you that you should stop eating so much candy!"

"Yeah, Break!" Alice jumped up, now happy and full, having finished eating her chicken leg.

"Well, B-Rabbit, it seems that you are much more likeable, now, with your full stomach, and all." Break grinned widely at Alice.

_Doink!_

And she lost it...

"What did you say, you big, fat clown!" Alice took on a dark aura; her eyes turning a blood-red color, her long brown hair levitating in the air, her scythe appears before her. She looked really ready to start a fight with Break.

"Hold on, B-Rabbit. Just let me take my insulin and we'll go get that Chain…" Break sat up, looking at Alice.

Alice abnormally calmed down quickly, "Fine, as long as I get to kill something…"

"Don't worry. You will…"


End file.
